Amándote en silencio
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Conformándome con sólo verte de lejos, aún cuando diga que esto es amor no creo que sepas, supongo que no debería sentirlo, pero mis labios sólo pronuncían tu nombre.


**Disclaimer: **Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**AMÁNDOTE EN SILENCIO**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

*·º·*·º·*

_***Mis labios sólo pronuncian tu nombre... pero no lo sabes.**  
_

_3 de Junio de 1996._

Una pequeña figura ataviada con una túnica oscura que la cubría de la cabeza a los píes ingresó al Caldero Chorreante, atravesó el concurrido lugar como si se tratara de una sombra, en esos días nadie quería meterse con personas que parecían esconder algo, mucho menos desde que se sabía que _el -que –no- debe -ser -nombrado _había vuelto junto con sus magos oscuros.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu, lanzándolos al fuego mientras murmuraba una clara dirección, no quería ir a parar en algún lugar desconocido, las llamas crecieron mientras devoraban su figura trasladándola a su destino.

Avanzó un paso saliendo de la chimenea, tocando la elegante alfombra persa de la cual ya había probado su suavidad en ocasiones pasadas. Bajó su capucha revelando su melena colorada que enmarcaba su pecoso rostro, se sacudió un poco el hollín y miró alrededor de aquel cuarto suntuoso, arrugó la nariz cualquier otra chica se sentiría como princesa entre tanta comodidad pero ella se sentía fuera de lugar, estaba acostumbra a una vida más sencilla, pero lo que en verdad le molestaba era que tanto lujo y brillo era un recordatorio constante de cuan diferente era de los dueños de esa casa.

A primera vista pareciera que se encontraba sola, pero sólo bastó que andará un poco más para darse cuenta que no era así, sus ojos se vieron atraídos por la visión de un atractivo chico recargado en la baranda del balcón.

—Llegas tarde —dijo arrastrando sus palabras con aquel tono arrogante que tan bien le salía y que coronada por esa sonrisa torcida le aceleró el pulso.

La brisa hizo que algunas hebras rubias cayeran sobre aquellos profundos ojos plateados, los rayos del sol bañaban la piel blanca de su torso que dejaba ver la camisa gris abierta de los primeros botones. Su postura relajada se le antojaba perfecta para una pintura que ella podría ver por horas enteras, en momentos como ese justificaba que él se creyera tan perfecto, pero era mejor no pensar mucho en eso o el adivinaría el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamiento y entonces no lo bajaría de su nube de **«**don perfecto casí dios**»** por un buen rato.

Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo era que había terminado en aquel enredo con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, que naciera de rencillas familiares, escolares, de prejuicios de antaño que provenían de sus propios apellidos, la vida tenía sus formas curiosas de unir a las personas y ellos eran una prueba de eso, se encontraban en medio de un torbellino, cruzando los limites establecidos por la sociedad, por sus familias y amigos, viviendo relación prohibida.

Una pícara sonrisa adornó sus labios iluminando por completo su cara haciéndola ver radiante, reflejando su estado de ánimo, había esperado por días para poder verlo y ahora que estaba frente a él, creía que en cualquier momento se daría cuenta que una vez más había estado fantaseando con él o descubriría que él sólo había estado jugando con ella, pero afortunadamente la realidad la favorecía.

—Han sido sólo un par de minutos —minimizó llevando sus dedos al broche de su túnica—, ¿ansioso de verme?

Él resopló con altanería. —No te creas tanto Weasley, hay una cola de chicas que matarían por estar en tu lugar—respondió, haciendo un total acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no ir hasta ella y robarle un beso. Odiaba que ella aún no estuviera entre sus brazos pero no le demostraría que tenía la razón.

—¿Ah si? Bien entonces quédate con ellas —respondió con fingida indignación dejándose puesta su capa, haciendo el amago de irse.

—Weasley espera —Ginny se quedó quieta dándole la espalda—, no he venido hasta aquí sólo para que tú te vayas.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros, se giró con su semblante disfrazado de seriedad, se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba de forma retadora. — ¿Admite que te morías por verme?

—Que más quisieras —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Respuesta incorrecta —estaba por girarse cuando vio de reojo como él deshacía su posición claramente liado.

—Espera…Weasley —se llevó una mano a su cabello, era notorio que expresar sus sentimientos no le era sencillo, parecía que se encontrara frente a una ardua prueba—, si bien tal vez… si quería verte —balbuceó incomodo.

Ginny dio media vuelta y se lanzó hacia él, enredando sus manos en el cuello de Malfoy, logrando sorprenderlo. Él trastabilló un poco antes de abrazarla por la cintura, su cadera chocó con la barandilla de cemento, pero no le importó, había estado esperando todo el día por sentirla apretada contra él, hundió su nariz en su cuello inhalando aquella fragancia a flores que había llegado a amar tanto como la aborrecía.

Si esto era lo que necesitaba para olvidar por un minuto la situación asfixiante en la que se encontraba viviendo en la mansión, pero no, no dejaría que aquella oscuridad lo alcanzara, no cuando estaba con ella.

—Que latosa eres, esto demuestra quién era la que estaba ansiosa ¿no? —le susurró con evidente diversión.

—Cállate hurón —respondió sonrojada, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—Lo sabía, soy irresistible.

Alzó su cara mirando con una ceja alzada. —No te creas tanto —comentó, tratando de sonar seria pero no podía ocultar del todo su sonrisa.

—No me creo, lo soy—afirmó petulante, inclinándose hacia ella quedando a un suspiro de su boca.

Ginny en lugar de besarlo como él supuso que haría, se separó de él con una risita traviesa bailando en sus labios, mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa.

—Ginevra… —gruñó Draco, odiaba cuando ella hacía eso. La siguió alcanzándola unos pasos adelante, cerca del sofá, ella había dejado caer su túnica quedándose con un vestido sencillo acorde para el verano que delineaba su figura sin ser demasiado revelador, su suave risa llenaba el lugar, él la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar, rodeó con su mano libre su cintura y entonces unió sus bocas en un beso profundo.

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos entregándose al embiste de sensaciones que le producían esos labios expertos, se sostuvo de sus hombros al sentir que sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquearle.

Draco recorrió con maestría los labios de la pelirroja, antes de deslizar su lengua sobre ellos, Ginevra los entreabrió permitiéndole la entrada, él ingresó de una forma tan suave que la hizó jadear, devoró su boca como si de un dulce se tratara.

Ginny sintió como el calor subía por su cuello instalándose en sus mejillas, Draco la obligó a caminar hasta que chocaron con el sillón, la alzó por la cintura con facilidad sentándola en el borde de este, ella enganchó sus piernas al cuerpo del rubio buscando mantener el equilibrio, sus labios se separaban milimétricamente, cambiando de posición a placer.

Malfoy movió con seguridad sus manos delineando la figura de su pelirroja, sintiéndola estremecerse a su paso. Sus labios atrapaban los suspiros que escapaban de esa pequeña boca que lo volvía loco, haciéndole olvidar incluso su nombre.

***º*º*º**

Tiempo después, se encontraban recostados en el largo sillón, compartiendo un abrazo apasionado, besándose como si nada más en ese mundo importara.

Ginevra aferró sus manos a la espalda de Draco arrugando su camisa en el proceso, se onduló contra él, al sentir sus largos dedos rozando su pierna llevándose parte de su vestido en el proceso, causándole un calosfrío que la hizo estremecerse.

Acalorados, separaron sus labios casi sin respiración. Ginny acarició el rostro sonrojado del príncipe de Slytherin, retiró los mechones rubios que caían sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Admirando mi perfección? —cuestionó sin aliento con una exquisita sonrisa de esas que tanto le gustaban a Ginevra.

Ella respondió sacando su lengua de forma infantil. —Necesitas un corte de cabello.

—No hay nada de malo con mi corte —contestó con una mueca.

—Tal vez si lo recortaras un poco y dejaras tu peinado de niño mimado, por algo más relajado…

Draco torció su gesto con indignación, se levantó taladrándola con la mirada. —Yo no soy el Cara-rajada que tiene un nido de ratas por cabello, no quieras convertirme en él, pensé que sabías con quién estabas.

Ginny resintió su reacción, estrechó sus ojos con molestia. —Yo se con quién estoy —aclaró mientras se sentaba—, eres tú él que no deja de mencionarlo.

Draco chasqueó su lengua, claramente irritado. —Mírame y dime qué no sigues enamorada de él.

Ginevra se levantó quedando frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —Pensé que eso había quedado claro, si lo amara a él, no estaría aquí arriesgándome —indicó presionando su dedo contra el pecho del Slytherin. Malfoy abrió su boca listo para soltar otra pulla—. Piensa bien lo que me dirás o puede ser lo último —avisó con una seriedad que lo obligó a apretar sus labios en una línea de recelo.

Ella bajó su mano, inhaló profundamente buscando calmar sus ánimos, no era la primera vez que discutían por la misma razón pero no deseaba seguir repitiendo ese patrón, eso debía acabar en ese instante o lo que tenían terminaría definitivamente.

—Te quiero a ti —aseguró en un suspiro, sentándose en el sillón.

Draco pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, mientras recorría el rostro pecoso en busca de algún signo que la delatara, si acaso mentía.

—A mi me cuesta creer que tu puedas sentir algo por mi y no por eso te lo echó en cara cada que cambió de humor —agregó cruzándose de brazos.

Él se tensó al escuchar esas palabras sintiendo un ligero remilgazo de culpa por desconfiar de ella, avanzó por el lugar y finalmente se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla. Ginny se acercó a él y recargó su mano izquierda en la pierna de él, los dedos de su mano libre se dirigieron al ceño fruncido del albino, tratando de deshacerlo.

—Si sigues así de celoso te saldrán arrugas tempranas…

—No estoy celoso —gruñó malhumorado.

—Oh si que lo estas, y te ves adorable —manifestó con una risita divertida.

—Weasley no me estas simpatizando…

La pelirroja le sonrió en respuesta, delineó su rostro logrando que él se relajara un poco. — ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta? Es bueno… ¿estás así por…? —ni siquiera pudo continuar una sensación espinosa se adueñó de ella, sabía que ese era un tema escabroso que no debía haber tocado, siempre que sacaban a colación sus familias se veían afectados de una u otra manera.

— ¿Mi padre? —concluyó sombrío, alejándose de sus manos. Hacía unos días había explotado la noticia de que su padre, el gran Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en Azkaban por ser un seguidor del Señor Oscuro.

En ese instante deseó que ella no hubiera mencionado aquello, exhaló con pesar sintiendo como un gran peso iba cubriendo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para preparase para lo que estaba viviendo, aún escuchaba los gritos de su madre, su llanto, las exclamaciones de su padre, había sido tan indignante la forma en que lo habían detenido. Sentía un remolino de sentimientos encontrados y eso era sólo el principio. No… debía dejar esto así, no podía dejar que esos pensamientos se adueñaran nuevamente de él o Ginevra se daría cuenta de que le estaba ocultaba algo.

—Tú no eres como él.

— ¿Lo crees? —preguntó con cargado sarcasmo.

—No sólo lo creo, lo veo cada minuto que estoy contigo, tal vez si esto no se hubiera dado seguiría pensando que eras una escoria, un arrogante y desagradable Slytherin —arrugó su nariz con desagrado, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

Draco enarcó su ceja, no la culpaba por pensar eso, él mismo tenía un concepto bastante bizarro y erróneo sobre ella. Observó sus pequeños gestos que había aprendido a leer durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que no logró llegarle a los ojos.

Ginny sabía que él estaba pasándola mal, aunque se esforzara por fingir que no era así. Se acurrucó a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. —Q-quizás si tu padre accediera a darles información al Ministerio, podría salir…

—Si él hiciera eso, sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte…

—Pero… puede haber opciones —dijo pensando en la Orden del Fénix.

Él soltó una risa vacía, Ginny levantó el rostro para mirarlo. — ¿Has leído las últimas noticias? Tu misma has visto el Callejón Diagon, se debe escoger un lado.

— ¿Draco dime qué no te unirías a ellos? —demandó preocupada, una oleada de miedo recorrío su espina dorsal dejandola helada ante esa horrible idea. Sabía que la forma en que había sido educado su novio estaba peligrosamente influenciada por los ideales de ese ser, por cual podía creerse con facilidad que él eligiría ese bando.

El silenció creció en la habitación haciéndola prácticamente asfixiante.

—Dra…

—No lo haría —la mentira fluyó fuera de sus labios dejando una gran carga de desazón en su interior, causando una distinta reacción en la pelirroja que de inmediato recobró un poco de animosidad, alejando los temores de su cabecita.

—Me alegra, porque no quisiera que te ocurriera algo malo…

Malfoy aprovechó lo último para cambiar el rumbo de su conversación, no quería seguir hablando de eso. No, si podía evitarlo, sus temores y tormentos debían quedarse sólo con él.

—Lo malo vendrá cuando tus padres se enteren, seguro mandan a todos… tus hermanos a matarme, querrán desollarme y darme de comida para los dragones.

—No seas exagerado.

— ¿Exagerado? —preguntó con un resoplido de incredulidad— Estoy seguro que planearían la peor tortura en el mundo mágico, pero si fuera San Potter otra cosa sería lo recibieran con pleitesía…

—Mi familia no es así —defendió ceñuda.

—Bien como digas —acotó poco convencido— ¿y Potty pasará este verano en tu casa? —preguntó como no queriendo, pero en su voz se notaba un resquicio de molestia.

Ginn enarcó su ceja, rodando sus ojos divertida. —No lo se, es probable.

Él bufó, incorporándose del sillón, la pelirroja lo jaló del brazo regresándolo a su anterior posición.

—Hurón celoso —murmuró sobre sus labios.

—Tienes que dejar de decirme así —refunfuñó antes de acercarla por la nuca y recorrer con lentitud el labio inferior de su novia, antes de mordisquearlo, arracándole un pequeño jadeo, fue entonces que la besó enserio, sumergiendo su lengua en su boca, recreándose con su dulce sabor.

—Es tierno, me gusta decirte así te va bien… —murmuró cuando se separaron con las mejillas rojas.

—Ginevra…—pronunció en tono de advertencia.

—Bien, bien —sonrió traviesa, le seguiría diciendo así aunque no le gustara, miró su reloj de pulsera, era increíble como estando con él, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido.

— ¿Te tienes qué ir?

—Si, comenzaran a preguntarse dónde estoy —murmuró con pesar, en verdad deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, así como poder salir a pasear sin el temor de que el mundo se acabara por eso, pero sabía que no era posible no mientras sus situaciones familiares lo impidieran—. ¿Algún día podremos ser como otras parejas? Salir… ¿por qué tú también deseas eso, no? —cuestionó temerosa.

—Ginevra no creas que me gusta esta situación más que a ti, pero es lo mejor por ahora—explicó notando la sombra de la tristeza adueñarse de su novia—. Podría darte eso, la próxima vez que nos veamos con ayuda de un translador.

—Sabes que no hablo de ir a otro lugar, no quiero esconderme por siempre.

—Lo sé, pero por ahora sólo podemos estar juntos aquí.

—¿Hablaste de un translador? Creí que para viajar a otro lugar se necesita permiso del Ministerio, aún no somos mayores...

Él sonrió con arrogancia. —No si cuentas con el dinero necesario.

La pelirroja lo miró largamente, no le gustaba de ninguna manera esos métodos pero sabía que por el momento era lo más que iba a conseguir de su relación y de él, tal vez sólo debería preocuparse por disfrutarlo.

—Bien, dejare que me sorprendas…

***º*º*º**

_18 de junio de 1996._

Draco había cumplido su palabra la había llevado a la Île Saint-Louis en Paris, era un lugar que el había robado el aliento.

—Mi familia tiene una casa aquí, pase algunas vacaciones en este lugar.

Él le había ido contando la historia de la isla mientras caminaban por las calles, las siluetas de los edificios a la luz de la luna daban la impresión de hacer un viaje a través del tiempo.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —cuestionó al no haberla escuchado hablar en un buen rato.

Ella lo miró mal. —No... es que... no puedo creer que este aquí contigo, sólo espero que nadie se de cuenta de mi ausencia o...

—Olvídate de eso —pidió deteniéndose, rodeó su cintura con facilidad. Ginny alzó su rostro sonriéndole, antes de restar la distancia entre sus bocas, besándolo con dulzura, disfrutando de la intimidad que les brindaba el lugar.

—Gracias por traerme...

Draco se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia, estaba por besarla cuando un sonido lo hizo retirarse y mirarla con desaprobación.

—Lo siento —murmuró avergonzada, su estómago no conocía de sutilezas y momentos inapropiados—, no pude cenar —añadió con pena.

Él puso sus ojos en blanco. —Ese apetito Weasley te hará engordar...

—Claro que no —contestó ceñuda.

—Aunque yo puedo ayudarte con eso —mordisqueó sus labios deshaciendo el puchero que se había adueñado de ellos, pero Ginny giró su rostro impidiéndole seguir.

—Me dijiste gorda.

—No, yo dije que engordarías no que lo estas.

—Sigue sin gustarme tu comentario.

Él se armo de paciencia, tomó su mano y la obligó a continuar caminando, hasta donde se encontraba un restaurante pequeño pero lujoso a la vista.

—Te gustará la comida de este lugar.

***º*º*º**

El vástago de los Malfoy había tenido razón los platillos de ese lugar habían estado deliciosos, por un momento se había sentido fuera de lugar, pero él se había encargado de hacerla sentir bien. Pasear con él sin preocupaciones, le había hecho ver cuanto echaba de menos poder salir en Londres, visitar el Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade o simplemente estar con él fuera de la lujosa mansión donde se frecuentaban.

Se encontraban en su casa en isla, Ginny tenía sus pies en la piscina de la casa mientras él se encontraba a sus espaldas en un banquillo disfrutando de una copa de vino.

—Draco...

—Mmm —murmuró.

— ¿Crees qué algún día podamos estar así en Londres?

Él se quedó en silenció, logrando que ella se girara para mirarlo, intrigada ante su mutismo.

—No lo sé Ginevra, espero que si.

—Prefieres seguir manteniendo esto en secreto —asumió al leer su rostro.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, por el momento es lo mejor.

—Pareciera que no quieres que las personas se enteren, ¿crees qué no estoy a la altura de tu familia? —cuestionó sacando sus pies del agua.

—Soy hijo único y siendo un Malfoy, se espera que cumpla con ciertas reglas y...

—Y eso incluye no tener una novia traidora de sangre que se apellide Weasley —terminó por él, la tensión iba creciendo entre ellos.

—Ginevra...

—No intentes negarlo, ambos lo sabemos...—aclaró herida— se que tus padres esperan que estés con alguien como Parkinson.

—Así es, pero...

— ¿Entonces soy sólo tu pasatiempo mientras tus padres deciden como debes vivir y con quién debes estar? —resopló enojada.

Draco dejó de lado su copa y caminó hacia ella, buscó abrazarla pero Ginny se negó. —No eres sólo mi pasatiempo, encontrare la forma de decírselos, mi madre me ayudara con mi padre en cuanto se entere y se haga a la idea.

—¿Y cuánto pasara para eso?

—Tal vez años —respondió siendo sincero.

—Draco —soltó recriminándole con la mirada—, no quiero pasar años escondiéndome.

—Lo resolveremos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Si.

Ginny en verdad quiso creer en sus palabras, pero algo en su interior le decía que no sería tal fácil.

—Deja de preocuparte —regañó, acarició su rostro alejando los mechones rojos que caían sobre él. Besó sus labios, sintiendo como se curvaban en una sonrisa traviesa.

Ni siquiera se imaginó lo que tenía planeado, estaba más interesado en alejarla de esos pensamientos que no vio venir cuando ella se separó de él, empujándolo a la piscina riendo divertida.

— ¡Ginevra! —gritó molesto— Mi ropa...

Ella se unió a él, salpicándolo en el proceso. Al salir a la superficie lo atrajo por el cuello, acallando sus reclamos con un beso, probando de su boca el vino que había estado bebiendo.

Draco se dejó envolver por sus caricias, recordándose que pronto tendría que dejarla, su destino estaba sellado y en él no había lugar para ella, no si estaba al servicio de Voldemort.

***º*º*º  
**

_5 de Septiembre de 1996._

Ginevra caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts había tratado de todas las formas alejar sus pensamientos del pasado que la perseguía asaltándola a cada momento, recordándole que por más que quisiera engañarse saliendo con Dean, seguía enamorada del hurón, pero lo suyo siempre había sido una mera ilusión, destinada al fracaso.

Se aferró a su bolso, sintiendo la tristeza colorársele hasta los huesos. Se recargó un momento en un pilar para recomponerse, sin querer su mirada se perdió en la vista de la ventana y ahí estaba Draco en los terrenos del colegio, era imposible no reconocerlo, no cuando ella lo conocía tan bien, había memorizado cada uno de sus rasgos, la forma en se reía, cuando se enoja…

¡Merlín en verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza!

Y él parecía más distante que nunca, pasaba a su lado como si nunca hubieran estado juntos, como si ella fuera invisible pero no era así, su relación no debía haber terminado de aquella cruel manera, en verdad quería creer que él estaba mintiendo, no podía haber sido sólo su experimento. Ella estaba segura que había logrado romper su armadura de hielo, lo había visto reír sinceramente, mostrar ternura en momentos inusitados, ¿qué era lo que había pasado entonces?

Pansy Parkinson.

Un figura se abalanzó sobre Draco, abrazándolo por el cuello, antes de besarlo.

Ginny se apartó, había sido una bomba cuando él le había dicho que salía con otra chica, que ella no le importaba más, había rotó su corazón en pedacitos con sus acciones desde entonces, no podía terminar de hacerse a la idea de que todo concluía así, les había costado tanto tener una relación y él la había terminado tan fácilmente como si ella nunca le hubiese importado.

Y su única respuesta fue pagarle con la misma moneda, aunque claro en un principio no había sido esa su intención. Dean realmente se había portado bien con ella, mostrándose tan tierno y agradable, ella le había confesado la situación en la que se encontraba, claro que omitiendo los detalles que develaran la identidad de su ex novio, él se había mostrado comprensivo, y lo que sólo había iniciado como una ayuda para olvidar se había convertido en eso, una relación.

Durante el resto de las vacaciones se había encargado de pasear dejándose ver Dean, creía que si Draco se enteraba, el monstruo de los celos se adueñaría de él y lo haría volver a buscarla, pero nada había servido, las pocas veces que lo había llegado a ver, él no había mostrado ninguna emoción.

Y lo peor era que la que se había visto devorada por el demonio de los celos era ella, había caído en su propio juego, no podía seguir engañándose creyendo que Dean podría hacerla olvidar.

—Hola nena —unos brazos serpentearon su cintura.

—Dean —dijo sin emoción alguna, pero él pareció notarlo, sus labios tocaron su cuello y ella cerró sus ojos esperando sentir algo pero nada sucedió, en su mente seguía reproduciéndose la escena de Pansy besando a su Draco y Dean como siempre parecía no darse cuenta.

Él prefería llenarla de atenciones excesivas antes de aceptar que lo suyo no iba a ningún lado.

***º*º*º**

_1 de Octubre de 1996._

Draco había pasado cada día desde que entraran al colegio observando desde lejos a Ginevra, guardando para sí las ganas que tenía de acercársele, de confesarle las verdaderas razones por las que había tomado la decisión de romper abruptamente con ella.

Era un gran tonto, ahora no podía venir a arrepentirse de sus decisiones, si la había dejado ir era por su seguridad, no podía arriesgarse a que el Señor Oscuro si quiera sospechara de ese sentimiento, o su tía en sus sesiones de Oclumancia descubriera lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Se encontraba en su hora libre, se dirigía al séptimo piso para cumplir con parte de la oscura misión que cargaba sobre sus hombros, pero sus planes se vieron obstaculizados cuando su «novia» apareció frente a él colgándose de su cuello, dándole un beso que lo aturdió momentáneamente.

Había escogido a Pansy no sólo porque era su amiga de la infancia, de alguna forma ella siempre había estado para él, aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuese demasiado intensa y algunas veces asfixiante, ella había sido el pretexto perfecto para utilizar en su rompimiento con Ginny.

—Amor, te estado buscando —murmuró sin soltarlo de forma melosa.

Draco la miró un poco fastidiado. —Pans tengo cosas que hacer, te buscare después —con eso la dejó a mitad del pasillo, haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

— ¡Draco! ¡Arggg vuelve!

Él siguió como si no hubiera escuchado nada, en verdad quería dirigirse a la Sala de los Menesteres pero sus pies lo llevaron hacia los terrenos, el viento otoñal limpió momentáneamente su mente, anduvo sin rumbo fijo hasta que su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver pasar cerca del lago una cabellera roja.

En un par de segundos se encontraba detrás de una formación rocosa, espiando a Ginny que se encontraba acostada bocabajo llorando sobre la hierba. Él corazón se le estrujo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir con ella y limpiar ese pecoso rostro.

_«¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Por Slytherin... no, no puedo ir con ella y fingir que las cosas no han cambiado.»_

Se echó hacia atrás, apretando sus puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

_«Espero que no sea por ese mequetefre de Thomas.»_

La sola idea de que ella pudiera haberlo superado lo hacía enfurecer, dejándole una ráfaga de dolor incontrolable. Si por él fuera, jamás se hubiera alejado, lo que había comenzado como una tonta aventura se había transformado en lo mejor que podría haberle ocurrido, pero si ahora volvía con ella, sólo lograría ponerla en peligro y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Por su bien debía permanecer lejos y tal vez… en un futuro distante cuando todo esto pasara, podría volver a estar con ella. Prefería aferrarse a esa utópica fantasía, antes de aceptar que la había perdido para siempre.

Y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se alejó del lugar, con unas ganas asesinas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese mestizo, sin saber que él era la razón por la que ella se encontraba derramando esas lágrimas.

***º*º*º**

_19 de Noviembre de 1996._

Draco se encontraba pasando por los peores días de su vida, todo había resultado mal, su plan con el collar había terminado dañando a Katie Bell, la presión que ejercía el Señor Oscuro sobre él iba creciendo, no podía seguir fallando.

Ginevra seguía con ese idiota de Thomas, por algunas fuentes se había logrado enterar que ella no estaba feliz a su lado, discutían continuamente. No entendía porqué entonces ella seguía con ese, quizás por la misma razón que él seguía con Pansy, la esperanza de que ella quisiera vengarse de él de esa forma iba fortaleciéndose cada día.

En definitiva había escogido al peor tipo para remplazarlo sin duda todo lo contrario a él, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero prefería a cualquiera antes de que el Cara-rajada osara ponerle sus sucias manos de héroe en ella.

Potter ese siempre tenía que estar metiendo sus narices en lo que no le interesaba, ahora le había dado por seguirlo y detestaba eso, aparte de que era de pésima educación, comenzaba a sentirse acorralado. Afortunadamente él era lo suficientemente inteligente para no caer en sus tontas tretas, engañándolo con la facilidad con la que se le quita un dulce a un niño.

Era uno de esos días en que por más que deseaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la chica de los cabellos de fuego, no lo lograba. Al parecer entre más tiempo pasaba, más la extrañaba, más ansiaba volver con ella. Sin duda ese sentimiento que avivaba dentro de su corazón era lo único que le permitía mantenerse cuerdo, aferrándose día a día a la posibilidad de ser libre, de regresar a su lado.

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo como un tonto enamorado, siguiéndola como si de su sombra se tratara. Ginevra se encontraba en su escoba sobrevolando el Estadio, él la miraba desde un lugar bajo las tribunas, sus labios se curvaron en su primera sonrisa sincera desde hacia mucho tiempo al ver como ella reía, parecía estar disfrutando de su vuelo, su sonrisa centellante no mentía, volar siempre le había gustado.

Aún recordaba aquel día del verano en que habían salido a volar en su mansión en Kensington, donde solían reunirse para poder estar juntos. Él había le había lanzando un reto diciéndole que era mejor buscador y ella como valiente Gryffindor había aceptado sin dudar.

En cuanto la snitch había sido soltada, el juego se había convertido en algo más, ambos se jugaban cualquier tipo de tretas con tal de ganar, desde besos robados hasta hechizos.

Ese día en serio se habían divertido, echaba de menos esos días.

— ¿Qué diablos esta pasando conmigo?

—Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber —manifestó a sus espaldas Theodore.

Draco respingó al escucharlo, se giró de forma brusca con el ceño fruncido encontrándose a Nott y Blaise mirándolo acusadores.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar a la pobretona? —soltó con desprecio Blaise.

—No te interesa —respondió de mala talante, comenzando a alejarse del lugar. No soportaba que su mejor amigo estuviese interesado en ella, desde que había descubierto ese pequeño detalle en el vagón del Expreso Hogwarts gracias a Pansy, había comenzado a desarrollar cierta antipatía por él.

—Oh vamos…—exclamó jalándolo del brazo para que lo enfrentara— al parecer alguien esta molesto.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Sólo déjenme en paz.

— ¿Es por esa?

Sus ojos refulgieron peligrosos. —Cuidado Negro.

—Quieren calmarse, dense cuenta por quien se están peleando—espetó Theo colocándose entre lo dos.

—Te he visto observarla y ahora esto ¿quieres contarnos algo?

—No te interesa —respondió girándose nuevamente para irse.

— ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte personalmente, tal vez lo haga en la fiesta de navidad del viejo Sluggy ¿o por qué no, mejor la invito?, quizás quiera ser mi pareja y algo más después de todo a ti no te importa y yo soy mejor que ese Thomas con el que esta salendo—manifestó con una sonrisa que no daba a lugar a pensar que no lo cumpliría.

Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas, se dio la vuelta encarándolo, pasó a Theodore, el cual trató de detenerlo. —Has lo que quieras —escupió aventándolo.

Blaise trastabillo riendo. —Rayos Draco, si no te conociera me tragaría ese cuento —le gritó, alcanzándolo.

—¡Por Salazar! ¿No me digas qué es verdad? —cuestionó Theo detrás de ellos.

—Tu él que más realza las teorías de sangre sobre _el- que -no –debe_…

—Cállate —su puño se estrelló estrepitosamente en la mandíbula de su amigo—. No sabes nada, idiota —miró en cielo pero Ginny ya no se encontraba ahí, se giró nuevamente perdiéndose detrás de los muros del viejo castillo.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se había dado cuenta de aquella pelea, había descendido para entender mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. No comprendía que hacían ahí justamente ellos, en cuanto se acercó sigilosamente, pudo escuchar con claridad las voces de los SLytherins, entereandose así de la razón por la cual discutían tan acaloradamente.

_«Draco...»._

Su corazón latió desbocado, al darse cuenta que él aún sentía lo mismo por ella. Quizás… sólo quizás aún había esperanza.

***º*º*º**

_21 de Diciembre de 1996._

En un rato más estaría en la Madriguera y no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con su ex novio antes de irse, había estado cazando el momento indicado pero él siempre parecía rehuirle, lo había seguido en varias ocasiones pero él siempre lograba escabullirse y lo más extraño era que había notado que no era la única asechando, Harry también lo hacía y ella quería saber porqué.

Lo siguió desde el comedor hasta la torre de Astronomía, esperaba que la puerta estuviese cerrada pero no fue así, por lo cual guardó nuevamente su varita. En cuanto entró al lugar lo buscó, pero él no estaba a la vista.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Weasley?

Ginny se giró, encontrando a Draco recargando en el muro con los brazos cruzados, se veía imponente, al parecer había perdido un par de kilos pero eso en lugar de hacerlo ver enfermizo, había resaltado sus rasgos aristocráticos, haciéndolo lucir aún más atractivo alejándolo de su faceta de niño mimado y acercándolo más a la apariencia de una deidad o un hermoso demonio, con esa aura de oscuridad que siempre lo rodeaba.

La imagen le robó el aliento y tal vez la voz también, había pasado tanto desde que lo tuviera a esa distancia y solos, que era aún más perturbador que antes.

—Si no tienes nada que decir me largo, sólo deja de perseguirme —deshizo su postura con la intención de salir, sentía que si no lo hacía rápido cedería a sus deseos y la besaría como había deseado hacerlo desde el momento en que terminó con ella.

—No, espera… —exclamó apresurada.

Draco se quedó quieto esperando porque ella continuara, los latidos apresurados de su corazón rezumbaban en sus oídos, había aprendido a mantener ese aplomo aunque por dentro se estuviera deshaciendo.

—Yo…

Rodó sus ojos ante el titubeo de la pelirroja, avanzó por el lugar rodeándola, no podía seguir simplemente quieto, necesitaba terminar con aquello.

— ¿Sabe tu noviecete que estas aquí?

— ¿Sabe la cara de perro que aún me quieres? —respondió buscando su mirada.

Él se quedó quieto, ligeramente trastocado tras la afirmación de Ginevra.

— ¿Q-qué te hace creer eso?

—Porque lo sé —afirmó en un arranque de valor avanzando hacia él, quedando a centímetros de su cuerpo.

—No seas tonta Weasley, lo único que demuestra esto, es que tú no has logrado superarme, no te culpo, después de haber estado conmigo no debe ser fácil conformarse con la basura de tu Casa, eso a cualquiera haría infeliz…

Ginevra apretó sus labios en una línea de recelo y sólo basto un segundo para que estrechara su mano en la mejilla del rubio, que la miró rabioso.

— ¿Qué esta mal contigo? ¿Por qué te comportas como un patán?

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones —declaró molesto, pasándola.

—Draco no, espera—se colocó delante de él, impidiéndole seguir su camino a la puerta—. No quiero pelear contigo, sólo quiero respuestas…

—Y yo ya te dije que no tengo nada que decirte, vuelve con tus patéticos amiguitos y tu noviecete, sólo déjame en paz —aseveró tratando de pasarla, pero ella posó sus manos en su pecho deteniéndolo.

—Mírame y dime que no me quieres —pidió desesperada, tragándose las ganas de llorar frente a él—. Si tu quisieras podríamos volver a intentarlo, estoy segura que funcionaria como lo hizo en el pasado…

Draco dejó de luchar al escuchar su apabullante sinceridad. Merlín, sus palabras eran como un bálsamo para su maltrecho corazón.

—Te amo—susurró mirándolo a los ojos, buscando algún resquicio del sentimiento que hubo entre ellos.

Su confesión lo dejó completamente desarmado, una regocijo de emoción lo recorrió dejando su cuerpo hormigueando. Tal parecía que habían soltado una snitch en su estómago, todo era tan surrealista que creía que se encontraba soñando.

No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una broma. No le había ocurrido nada bueno desde que ese monstruo había aparecido en su vida, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora? Si tan sólo las cosas fueran distintas, él podría sincerarse, regresar con ella y que el mundo mágico se destruyera, pero no era así, muchas vidas dependían de su misión, no podía arriesgarse a que ella se volviera una más.

La atrajo hacia él, abrazándola por un segundo, antes de besar su coronilla y entonces hizo lo que era lo mejor para ambos, aunque no se sintiera así.

—Lo siento, debes dejar de buscarme —murmuró en un hilo de voz antes de separarse de ella y dejarla atrás con pequeñas gotas deslizándose por su rostro.

Ginny ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder a su abrazo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera ocurrido.

—Draco —gritó cuando él se encontraba cruzando el marco de la puerta, pero él no se detuvo.

Y cuando él desapareció, su cuerpo tembloroso colapsó y ella cayó de rodillas. Incapaz de creer que una vez más, él la había dejado con el corazón entre sus manos, echando por tierra cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación.

—En verdad te amo —dijo para sí, pues él ya no podía escucharla.

*º*º*º

Draco huyó del lugar con los ojos escociéndole, se refugió en un aula vacía, descargando su dolor, pero sobre todo su enojo contra la vida, su padre y sobre todo ese imbécil del Señor Oscuro que jugaba con su vida como si fuera su Dios. Por su culpa su vida se estaba viniendo abajo y ahora estaba perdiendo a la única chica por la que había sentido eso.

—También te amo…

Se escurrió por la pared, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, enterrando sus manos en su cabello, jalándolo en el proceso.

Porque él también sufría por amor, por ese estúpido y ciego amor. Si tan sólo no se hubiera enamorado todo sería más fácil, pero la vida no era blanco o negro y ahora lo comprendía.

Él se había visto obligado a elegir entre el deber con su familia —con el lado que había escogido de forma obligatoria—, y el amor que había conocido al lado de la pelirroja, que se suponía debía aborrecer, porque toda ella iba en contra de los ideales que debía defender y propagar con orgullo.

Y mientras la luz de la esperanza se iba apagando en su corazón sólo pudo preguntarse, ¿sí alguna vez podría volver a ella?

***º*º*º**

_26 de mayo de 1997._

Habían pasado cerca de 5 meses desde la última vez que había hablado con Ginny, las ansias de hacerlo lo estaban destruyendo, pero lo que estaba cerca de volverlo loco, era saber que ella estaba saliendo con Potty, él la había lanzado prácticamente a los brazos de ese cuatro ojos. Mil veces prefería que se encontrara con el patético de Thomas, ahora estaba seguro que la perdería para siempre, después de todo antes de que ellos tuvieran algo, ella había estado idiotamente enamorada de San Potter, ahora podría cumplir su sueño infantil de primer amor con ese.

No podía creer que ella hubiera accedido a estar con él, después de lo que le había hecho ese infeliz casi lo había matado con esa maldición, por no decir que lo había dejado marcado de por vida, tal vez exageraba pero el punto era que si antes lo despreciaba ahora lo hacia más.

Y por si fuera poco se le acaba el tiempo, temblaba de sólo pensar en lo que el Señor Oscuro le haría si no completaba su encargo, por eso había decidido enfrentar a Dumblendor directamente, no podía correr el riesgo de que Voldemort matara a sus padres y a él lo torturara hasta la muerte o algo peor.

Ahora comprendía que la posibilidad de volver a estar con ella no había acabado cuando la había dejado, ni cuando se había vuelto mortifago, acabaría en el mismo instante en el que se volviera un asesino.

—¿Qué te pasa Draquito? —preguntó Blaise colgándose de su cuello— ¿Otra vez llorando por los rincones por tu muñeca fea?

—Idiota —se deshizo de su abrazo.

—No puedes seguir así, te ves fatal —comentó Theo, mirándolo con preocupación.

Hacia meses que habían logrado sacarle la información de lo que había ocurrido con Ginevra Weasley, y aunque les había costado bastante entenderlo, al final no podían más que apoyar a su amigo, comprendían las razones por las que no podía volver con ella en esos momentos, la guerra estaba próxima, los bandos se estaban definiendo y su familia estaba claro para que lado luchaba. Nott lo sabía muy bien, pues su padre también era mortifago.

Cada día que pasaba su amigo se veía aún más devastado, más desesperado, no sabían que tanto era por la pelirroja que se encontraba ahora con San Potter y cuanto era por ese secreto que ocultaba tan celosamente, incluso más que su gusto peculiar por la menor de los Weasleys.

—Lo que necesitas es pasar un buen rato con alguien, eso relaja mucho —manifestó Blaise con una sonrisa guasona.

—Si, eso ayuda, considéralo porque estas como alma en pena.

—Y cuando no estas así estas con un humor de mandrágora y escucharte chillar por todos los lugares es cansado.

—Negro…

—Así que por eso, hemos decidido darte un regalito de cumpleaños adelantado —añadió Zabinni, tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo a una de las aulas.

—No, nos agradezcas —mencionó Nott al lado de su amigo, sonriéndole de una forma misteriosa.

—Sabemos que te gustara.

—Pero qué carajos… —la puerta se cerró frente a su nariz.

—Draco…

El rubio se heló al escuchar esa voz, no, no podía ser verdad. Se giró encontrándose con la pelirroja sentada en el escritorio, claramente nerviosa, con sonrisa temblorosa bailando en sus labios.

—¿Q-qué…? —ahora cobraban sentido las palabras de sus amigos.

—Extraño ¿no? —musitó sin saber que decir, se bajo del mueble avanzando hacia él pero quedándose a una distancia prudente— Para mi también lo es, nunca pensé que después de todo este tiempo tus amigos estuvieran enterados, pero lo que me sorprende más es saber que aún te importo…

—Los voy a matar —murmuró por lo bajo.

Ginny soltó una risita que por un momento atrajo toda la atención del Slytherin. —Sólo quieren ayudarte, están preocupados… y yo… también.

—¿Tú? —soltó con sarcasmo, evidenciando su incredulidad.

Ella frunció su ceño, pero no estaba ahí para pelear con él. Parecía tan diferente, en verdad le estaba sucediendo algo, se veía enfermo, tal vez aún no se recuperaba por completo del ataque de Harry. Se abrazó a sí misma, antes de ceder y brincar a sus brazos.

—De no ser por eso no estaría aquí.

—Ha, por favor…

— ¿Qué te pasó Draco? —sus ojos revelaban su preocupación, su expresión apesumbrada no podía mentir.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella parpadeó sin comprender. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, si estas con San Potter? —soltó dejando caer su resistencia.

Ginny abrió su boca pero volvió a cerrarla, negó con su cabeza y apartó su mirada.

—Al fin estas con el que siempre quisiste estar, ahora déjame no te necesito…—respondió dominado por sus celosos, por su dolor y sufrimiento.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó mirándolo con rencor—Si estuviera con el que siempre he querido como dices tu —alzó su voz pronunciando aquello con amargura—, no te seguiría amando. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? ¡Eres tú…! ¡Maldición Draco! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? —cuestionó acercándose a él y tomándolo de su suéter, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas recargó su cabeza en el pecho del Slytherin—Sigues siendo tu… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

—Lo tienes a él —respondió con dificultad, un nudo de congoja se instaló en su pecho. Le era tan difícil parecer indiferente cuando en realidad se moría por abrazarla, confesarle todo y redimirse por todas sus estupideces.

—Hurón… eres un tonto —golpeó su pecho— ¿no me estas escuchando?

—Ginevra…

—Ginny —corrigió recordando los días en que hacia lo mismo.

Draco sonrió con sinceridad después de meses. Sus manos hormigueaban buscando tocar aquella menuda figura que se encontraba recargada en él. Su perfume comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos embotándolos, su mente comenzaba a fallar, mandando mensajes contrarios sobre lo que debía hacer.

—No debo hacer esto —dijo más para si que para ella, aferrándose a su último resquicio de racionalidad.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó confundida.

Malfoy se alejó de golpe de ella, al no saber cómo responder a su pregunta. Se pasó la mano por el rostro como si esperara sacudirse todos sus temores y culpas.

—Sólo aléjate de mi.

—No hagas esto de nuevo, por favor—pidió colocándose frente a él.

—Ginevra… yo… —por un segundo pensó en confesarle todo, pero sólo lograría que todo se complicara, ella quería detenerlo y no podía ser, debía cumplir con eso—… vuelve con el Cara-rajada.

— ¿Es por él?

— ¡Es porque no quiero que estés conmigo! ¡Que no lo entiendes!

— ¡Basta de eso! ¿Qué es lo que no me puedes decir? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hizo Harry? —lo bombardeó con toda clase de preguntas.

—Sólo no puedo, déjame en paz.

— ¡Por Gryffindor! —miró el techó del aula, consternada. Hablar con él era toparse contra un muro.

—Si te lo dijera sólo empeoraría las cosas —señaló con desazón, avanzó un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo, sabiendo que no debía—. No eres la única que desearía que las cosas fueran distintas, pero por ahora no tengo más opción.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —se limpió las lágrimas, sin comprender su actitud, había algo o alguien detrás de todo esto que no lograba comprender.

Draco fue hacía ella, la tomó de la cintura y sin más rodeos, le plantó un beso que estaba muy lejos de ser tierno y gentil, embriagándose con su sabor. La pelirroja ardió entre sus brazos, apretandose contra él, sintiendo su cuerpo despertar del letargo en el que había estado sumergido desde que él la abandonara. Ninguna de las caricias, ni besos de Dean o Harry la habían hecho sentir de esa manera, todo su cuerpo respondía a las caricias del Slytherin.

Él reclamó su boca una y otra vez como suya hasta el último rincón, dejándola sin aliento y lánguida para cuando se alejó, desenredando las manos de Ginny de su cuello en el proceso.

No dijo más, y ella no preguntó nuevamente, simplemente lo dejó ir, mientras tocaba sus labios sintiendo la huella de aquellos besos ardientes.

***º*º*º**

_26 de septiembre de 2004._

Ginny se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería con Luna, entre sus manos tenía un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja, observando una foto de su eterno amor Draco Malfoy al lado de una estilizada rubia, el encabezado decía con letras mayúsculas:

—La próxima Señora Malfoy—leyó en un suspiró, para después dejar la revista sobre la mesa volteada de manera que no tuviera que ver esas imágenes de nuevo, ya era bastante masoquismo el haberlas visto una vez.

—No es la primera vez que dicen eso —comentó con ligereza Luna.

—Esta vez parece enserio —comentó con amargura—, Astoria no es como ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que ha tenido aventuras.

—No, no lo es —tuvo que reconocer con pesar.

—Debo estar muy mal, tengo que dejar de hacer esto. He seguido su vida todos estos años esperando que él se cansara de salir con una con otra y mirara detrás de él, donde yo he estado aguardando el momento en el que…

— ¿Madure? ¿Qué quiera regresar contigo? ¿Qué se de cuenta que te ama?

—Si —afirmó, cambio de postura notando la mirada elocuente de su próxima cuñada—. Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo nuevamente, han pasado años desde entonces.

—Tú has tenido otras relaciones también.

—Inventadas por supuesto, soy patética lo sé —se hundió en su silla sintiéndose miserable—. Él único ha sido Harry, y ya sabes como ha terminado eso.

—Quizás es hora de que lo dejes ir.

—Lo he intentado...

—Entonces tal vez puedas hacer algo más…

—¿A qué te refieres?

La sonrisa que esbozó su amiga mientras jugaba con su collar de corchos, sólo la inquieto más.

***º*º*º**

_31 de Octubre de 2004._

Blaise entró a la oficina de su amigo, compartían un despacho con Theo, se sentó en el silla de Draco, mientras este se encontraba parado frente al ventanal con una copa de whiskey en sus manos.

—No es muy temprano para beber Draquito, comienzo a creer que te estas volviendo un alcohólico —profirió, tomando el periódico que se encontraba semiarrugado sobre el escritorio, sólo basto que lo extendiera para darse cuenta porque su amigo estaba en su faceta de Dragón de Bola de Fuego Chino—. Partido de Quidditch entre las Arpías de Holyhead y los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, termina con un inesperado beso entre la exitosa cazadora Ginevra Weasley y el famoso golpeador Scott Blake…

Draco soltó un gruñido, la ira se enroscaba en sus entrañas, ya estaba lo suficientemente fastidiado y jodido sólo como para que su amigo viniera a bailar sobre su desgracia. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería corroborar que fueras a la fiesta que hará el Ministerio por Halloween.

—No me interesa ir a esas tonterías.

—Es mejor ir que quedarte aquí lamentándote.

—El Negro tiene razón —señaló Theo entrando a la oficina.

Malfoy los miró con fastidió, odiaba cuando esos dos se unían, porque sabía lo venía. Bebió el resto de su trago, rellenando su vaso nuevamente.

—Mira esto —indicó Blaise lanzándole la edición a su amigo.

Theodore enarcó su ceja al leer el encabezado. —Vaya, vaya… al parecer Weasley logró superar su rompimiento con Potter, eso debería alegrarte.

—Idiotas.

—Si tan sólo dejaras de ser tan orgulloso y aceptaras que te mueres por volver con ella no…

—Lo hice, intente hablar con ella y no quiso escucharme, ¡me rechazo! —bramó molesto, aventando su vaso de whiskey.

—Eso fue hace 7 años Draco, acababa de terminar la guerra —evidenció Nott, sentándose en una sillón frente al escritorio—, y te recuerdo que tu rechazaste más de una vez sus intentos por volver contigo en el colegio, es lógico que se cansara de ti.

—Lo supere ya, seguí mi vida…

—Y de que forma —siseó Blaise, rodando sus ojos.

—No lo has hecho y lo sabes.

—Si lo he hecho.

—Entonces porque sigues su vida momento a momento, has estado en cada uno de sus partidos, leído todas las notas que salían sobre ella, incluso las de Corazón de Bruja. ¿A eso le llamas superarla?

—Tengo a Astoria

—Y no te basta.

—Con eso no engañas a nadie, Astoria sólo es tu tapadera, no estas realmente interesado en ella—racionalizó Blaise con una sonrisa divertida, esperando escuchar el siguiente pretexto de su amigo.

—Ni lo estarás —añadió Nott, mirándolo significativamente a través de sus lentes de lectura.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?

Blaise y Theodore intercambiaron miradas que contenían todo un plan.

***º*º*º**

_10:03 pm._

Ginny separó la vista de su reloj de pulsera, se encontraba en la fiesta organizada por el Ministerio, estaba tentada a morderse las uñas para ese punto, llevaba dos tediosas horas esperando por Draco, afortunadamente Scott en realidad no era su cita, por lo que no se preocupaba por si se divertía a su lado o no, aunque al parecer ese no era problema, él podía atenderse solo, bastaba ver que se encontraba con sus amigos, riendo alegremente, mientras ella se deshacía de nervios.

No podía culparlo, al final había sido de gran ayuda fingiendo aquel final espectacular en su último partido. Tomó una copa de ponche de una bandeja, era la tercera.

_«Cirse, ¿dónde estás?»._

Y entonces Draco hizo su aparición, Ginny dio un paso hacia él emocionada, por un minuto sus miradas se encontraron, ella se sintió desfallecer, era la primera vez después de años que se veían, si alguna vez creyó que su amor por él había disminuido o desaparecido, comprendió que no había sido así.

Ni siquiera en los momentos en los que todo había sido confuso después de la guerra cuando estúpidamente lo había rechazado, lo que él no sabía era que en el instante siguiente ella había tratado de detenerlo pero él no la había escuchado.

Una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en su rostro, pero murió al segundo que vio aparecer a Astoria. Él rompió su conexión asintiendo a algo que le había dicho Greengrass, la cual lucía hermosa como toda una princesa que combinaba tan bien con él, a su lado ella se sintió una muñeca fea; y para su mala suerte detrás de ellos, aparecieron Lucius y Narcissa.

¡La perfecta familia feliz!

Ginevra no soportó más se giró, alejándose avanzando por el salón, hacía la salida. No le importó nada, ni siquiera que estuviese lloviendo. Sólo quería alejarse, estaba cansada de esperar algo que quizás no ocurriría.

— ¡Weasley! ¡Weasley!… ¡Diablos Ginevra! —la abrazó por detrás, forzándola a detenerse.

—¡Suéltame!

—Quieres controlarte.

Ella se quedó tan quieta como una estatua al descubrir quien la tenía sujeta, su voz había cambiado desde la última vez que la había escuchado, pero la forma en que arrastraba las palabras seguía siendo el mismo, un escalofrío la recorrió y no era debido a que su cuerpo se encontrara empapado.

—Draco…

—Sólo escúchame…

— ¿Ahora quieres que te escuche? —preguntó con amargura.

—Todos estos años he sido tu sombra, esperando porque tu decidieras darte cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

—No parecía eso… has disfrutado de muchas, no puedes…

—Quería olvidarte, fui un estúpido… creí que todo había terminado entre nosotros, cuando tu me dejaste claro que no querias nada de mi, dijiste que no podías sentir nada por un ex mortifago.

—Estaba confundida y dolida—reconoció entre lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia—. Te llame, ese día cuando te ibas yo… te grite y tu no respondiste.

— ¿Qué...?

—Lo hice, pero no regresaste.

—Mil veces te busque, fui a cada uno de tus partidos, llame a tu puerta pero nunca me quede lo suficiente para que tu te dieras cuenta, no cuando veía que estabas feliz con otros…

El corazón de Ginny se perdió un latido o dos, antes de comenzar una carrera, jamás hubiese esperado que él hiciera todo eso. Conmocionada, trató de girarse, pero él se lo impidió.

El agua escurría por sus cuerpos pero a ninguno parecía importarle, no cuando después de años estaban sincerando sus corazones, poniendo en palabras todo lo que habían estado guardando.

Draco hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, aferró su agarre como si creyera que ella se escaparía de su abrazo.

—Quise odiarte cuando me entere de lo que habías hecho, cuando me di cuenta del camino que habías escogido, pero no pude… no pude —su voz apenas era un poco más alta que el murmullo de la lluvia—. Todo este tiempo siempre has sido tu, nunca… nunca hubo otros… sólo fingía esperando que tu reaccionaras...

Él se enderezó confundido, miles de recuerdos se reproducieron en su mente, los artículos en las revistas, las veces que la había visto pasear del brazo de otros, sus besos. Todas esas veces que se había desquiciado de celos, desquitándose con todo lo que había estado al alcance de su ira, de su dolor.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Potter…? ¿Y Scott?

Ginny negó con su cabeza. —Con Harry lo intente pero nunca pude olvidarte y los demás con todos fue una farsa, sólo fingía…

Draco alzó el rostro, dejando que la lluvia lo bañara por completo. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, había sido un estúpido, el mismo amor que sentía por ella lo había cegado, haciéndolo ser lo que nunca había sido: noble, para dejarla ser feliz en brazos de otros, sin descubrir que sólo había estado perdiendo el tiempo, alargando lo que inevitablemente iba a suceder.

—Empecé miles de cartas tratando de reunirme contigo, explicándote todo lo que había pasado, pero nunca fui capaz de terminarlas…

— ¿Un Malfoy escribiendo cartas de amor? ¡Inconcebible! —ni siquiera podía ocultar la emoción que burbujeaba en su cuerpo.

Él soltó una exclamación de desaprobación más parecida a un gruñido que a cualquier otra cosa. —Weasley… no eran de amor.

La pelirroja se giró por fin, encarándolo después de tanto tiempo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos. —Sólo cállate y bésame.

Él frunció su ceño, claramente molestó ante el tonó de mando, pero ella no le dio tiempo de replicar, conocía bien ese gesto que hacía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que le desagradaría y mejor evitarlo. Le sonrió con travesura antes de atrapar la boca del rubio en un beso enardecido.

Draco la besó con igual intensidad, sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo, devorándose. Ginny enterró sus manos en el cabello del rubio completamente húmedo, las más increíbles sensaciones se dispararon por su cuerpo, era el beso que había estado esperando todos estos años, por fin eran los labios del hombre con el que nunca había dejado de soñar.

Al final su amor había logrado traspasar las barreras del tiempo, los obstáculos, las personas y sus propios temores. Se separaron después de un par de besos más que respondían a la misma pregunta que pasaba por sus cabezas. ¿Si eso era real?

Draco abandonó su boca, haciendo un camino de besos hasta su cuello, y cuando ella menos lo pensó, él susurró cerca de su oído y a su forma las palabras que la llenaron de una dulce felicidad.

—Aún tienes mucho que explicar… como ¿por qué llegaste con Greengrass? —comentó minutos después, separándose un poco de él.

Una sonrisa torcida y sensual cubrió los labios del Slytherin. —Yo prefiero ocupar la noche en algo más interesante.

Y entonces rozó sus labios nuevamente…

***·º·*·º·*·º**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?**

***.*.*.*.***

*****Historia basada en la canción** I guess you don´t know **de _M-signal_**. **Realizada para el **Drinnyfest**, reto songfic, del grupo **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! **En Facebook.

Ojala puedan leer nuestra otras historias de esta pareja.

* **Inesperado** (one-shot)

* **Desleal tentación** (longfic)

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotras, pueden buscarnos en FB como** Nenasfashion **o** Nenas Walpurgis**.

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
